A Vampire World
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Vampires rule everything. New Story idea. First 'actual' chapter will be up soon, maybe this weekend. Review with ideas, please. Mature content later, for language, or lemons, there might be lemons, or none, idk yet. Thanks if u read, i hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the first chapter....it's a pre-face sort of thing, so please don't get upset, but please read on, and tell me if u like it, and what not....**

* * *

I am making another story, yes another, about Vampires. it's not really 'Twilight'-related, but it will list some of the names in Twilight, so just bear with me. The story will be alittle different. But i think some people might read it, and please if u read it, review it! It only takes about 20-40 seconds to write a mini-paragraph, so what's the big deal, ok?

In this story, there are the character's from Twilight, but there are gonna be some alterations/as well as some of the same characteristics/etc, and different vampire-lore, and rules, etc. I think you'll like them, look below....

* * *

_**The Rules (in my/this story) are....**_

_**1.** Vampires can be seen in a mirror, and can also be photographed or captured on film (or tapes)._

_**2.** Vampires can scar, but they heal almost instantly, if not in a few minutes to hours, depends on how much blood (doesn't matter what it came from) is in their system. So basically, the more, the better. And also, Vampire can only scar other vampires, humans can't physically scar a vampire. There is no way, unless they possessed the power (or strength of one)._

_**3.** Vampires can drink anything/anyone's blood, but can only heal, get stronger, etc. on human hemoglobin (blood)._

_**4.** Vampires and Humans are not co-existing, Vampires exist, but they mostly keep our 'race' a secret. Vampires who ever decide to go public and expose themselves as well as the rest of the vampire race, never get too far in their plan to successfully execute it, if u get what i am saying. :( (**A/N : Think of Moonlight, that couple, in the finale, that's what i am talking about! They get taken care of!**)_

_**5.** Vampires often get their blood from a bank, buying it and storing it in their own storage unit or basic refrigerator, or cloned blood, you know like the blood taken during 'blood-work', well half of that, is taken for the vampire world's hunger. Alot of things are to get the vampires, what they want in life, or death. Whatever. _

_Nomads, however are a different story, they are the scum of the vampire race, they survive directing on humans, they eat them alive, while the human is in huge amounts of pain, the vampire doesn't care, they just satify their thirst, no matter what, they get their meal, one way or the other. __Most of them are hunted down and killed, or jailed, but some break out, but we contain most of them._

_**6.** Like i said before, vampires can get alot of stuff, so suit them, or their life-style, especially if they are high-figures in the world, The Human one, particularly. They can get the fancy clothes, plush pads, and shiny cars. Even exellent healthcare, if they ever needed such a thing._

_**7. **Vampires tend to blend in with the humans. They are too flashy, basically human, despite some major differences. They can be human-presidents, even. There might have been a few, who weren't exactly truthful, or told the word all about them. Even Celebrities, some are, and are still hiding who they are, so they aren't dealt with, but one slip up can land them, really dead._

_**8. **Some vampires, have fangs, and some don't. And it's not because they got removed or were just late bloomers. It can be genetic, yes, genetic, or some other problem. They can just not be strong enough. They can be too young. It can be a array of problems, why not. But you can't ever lose them, unless you get them taken out, as a punishment, and i think it's not too pleasant, so don't make anyone mad. _

**_9._** _Sunlight won't kill the vampire (like in Twilight) but can weaken them, over time. But if they are older than 500-700+, it get worse, like with newborns, they have more power, not so much vulnerability, and are not weaker, at least to the sun. So it can weaken, but can never kill. Fire can have effects though. _

_**10. **Silver, Crosses, Bibles, or Stakes won't do squat. It's pointless to try._

_**11. **Many vampires have powers or 'gifts', some don't. Some have more than one, and some have more than five. It's difficult to try to figure out if one vampire might get one, since their maker does/did, but sometimes that again, never occurs. But most of us have basic usual 'gift' which are Super-Strength, Sometimes enhanced-mental abilites like Mind-Reading, Visions and Even mind-control. Some have Glamour or Radiant Beauty, too much sometimes for their own good, Super-Human Speed and finally Perfect hearing, smell, sight, and sense . Some have extreme, but talented 'gifts' like _

_**12.** Older, as well as many other vampires, think that changing a child, younger than 15 or 16 shouldn't be allowed to live, as one of them. They are too young and fueling with hormones to comprehend how to appreciate or control themselves._

_**13. **Vampires aren't the other creatures that prowl and aren't human. But they are way more human, than vampires are, they keep close, and they try to protect their species, even more than the vampires, cause if one of whatever they are, the vampires use them to work for them, maybe even as their slaves, sometimes like certain humans. (**That idea is from Underworld 3 with a little touch of TrueBlood**)._

_**14. **When a vampire bites a human, (there isn't 'venom', at least not yet, i haven't written the story yet) there might be a connection that develops between the vampire and the human, might just be the human, or the vampire, or both._

* * *

That's all of the rules, i think. I couldn't come up with anymore. Some may be cut, but review on the ones, that u would like to see stay. ok? The actual first chapter, will be up real soon, don't worry about that. And if u have any questions, please just ask.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Witness

Okay, so this is the first chapter, i wrote and wrote out all that was in my head, that was creative and good. I hope you like it. :) Sorry it's so short. And i need a beta.

* * *

_In the near future, Humans will go extinct._

That was what i was told.

_Vampires will be the only ones left._

Yet, another thing i was told.

Vampires are supposed to be all-powerful and wise, but they are just like humans. Bloodthirsty, able to kill anyone at anytime, the mind goes on.

There are 14, maybe more rules to live and to follow as one of them. It's the law of the undead. They must follow it, or they don't survive very long, or they are too old, or very high up, or have to keep on the road, running.

Many humans are convinced they are gods, in fleshy packaging, but that's totally off. Many people have it wrong. But i think that Vampires are just Humans who have gone straight back to their baser instincts, like back eons, to the cave-man and dinosaur era.

I know I should fear them but I can't. I don't care if one kills me today, tomorrow, or next week even.

But why else should I fear death?

After all its what happens to us all in the end.

Vampires and humans one who fights the angel of death and one who welcomes him. However, life was never that kind to me.

I am hunted.

Hunted by a Vampire who declared the moment I was born to belong to him. This is my story and my fight against the darkness.

Vampires don't hold grudges, they deal with the problem right when it happens;exactly then and there.

I wish i knew how to live and act, but in the future will hopefully change that.


End file.
